


Why He Drinks

by cougarlips



Series: Drabbles & Oneshots [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drinking, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I drink because being around him when I’m drunk is a lot less painful than when I’m sober.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why He Drinks

I drink to forget. I drink to forget that I’m a humongous dick. I drink to forget why I’m pissed off. I drink to forget about _him_ , the ignorant, scrawny little blonde with a penchant for getting under my skin. I drink to be happy, when in reality it only does the opposite.

I drink because when I’m shitfaced and can't walk in a straight line, that ignorant, scrawny little blonde never fails to be the one to find me and take me home, despite my false protests. I drink because I can be around him and talk to him and even be relatively honest without him questioning me because I’m drunk. I drink because being around him when I’m drunk is a lot less painful than when I’m sober.

I drink because I’m weak. I’m too weak to try and make sense of my emotions regarding this one scrawny blonde so I drink in an attempt to avoid thinking about him. Then, when I’m drunk, I can see him — which defeats the purpose and only adds fuel to my confused fire.

I drink because when I’m drunk, I don’t question when he crawls into bed with me, even if it’s only to make sure I don’t do anything stupid to myself or others. I don’t question his closeness. _He_ doesn’t question how close I get while I sleep.

I drink to forget, to forget that I have feelings for the stupid blonde, but I never do.

**Author's Note:**

> and we return to the rarepair fics bc i have a lot of them and i'll be damned if i let myself not post them any longer, ya feel?
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr ([@nort-nort](http://nort-nort.tumblr.com)) if you want to cry about the lack of seiner appreciation in this fandom.
> 
> comments and crits are always appreciated!


End file.
